Misión de Amor
by Kurousagii
Summary: Cada mañana despierto con ese vacío en mi, el de no tenerte a mi lado cada amanecer de un nuevo día; pero, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me esforzare! Por hacer cumplir todos tus sueños. Te protegeré, aún si mi vida esta en juego.


kurousagii reportandose ._. DPPGZ no es mío.

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-« = cambio de escena ._.

* * *

><p>Cada mañana despierto con ese <em>vacío<em> en mi, el de no tenerte a mi lado cada amanecer de un nuevo día; pero, ¿Sabes qué? ¡_Me esforzare_! Por hacer cumplir éste y todos tus _sueños,_ día a día para alegrarte la vida entera. Te protegeré, aún si mi vida esta en juego.

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

-Um… Tú eres Brick Him-san ¿Cierto? - tres tipos se acercaron a _nosotros_, más bien a _él…_

-El hijo mimado del Gran financiero Him- habló otro de los tres, me puse en posición de defensa detrás de la espalda de Brick

-No conozco a ninguno de ustedes- dijo Brick fulminándolos con la mirada al igual que yo

-Bueno… es que alguien nos pidió…- comenzó uno del trío mientras sacaba un cuchillo de dios sabe donde

-¡Qué nos deshiciéramos de ti!- completó otro corriendo hacia _nosotros,_ con un movimiento rápido, le di una patada al pecho, uno se situó detrás de mí, giré sobre mi propio eje dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, sentí la presencia de más gente acercarse, otros tipos que querían _deshacerse_ de _Brick…_ una batalla sin fin. De nuevo topando espalda con espalda…

-No dejare que toquen a Brick- fríamente miré a un vació, rodeado de gente en el piso, buscaba por todos lados mi moño, el cual se cayo en alguna parte y mi pelo se revoloteaba por todas partes a causa del viento

-Brick, ¿Has visto mi moño?- me giré a verlo, y el lo lo tenia entre sus manos y sonreía, se acercó y lo amarró donde debería ir

-Vamos a casa- ofreció su mano y no dude ningún momento en tomarla

-Claro- A veces podía llegar a ser la persona más amable del mundo...

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Llegamos a la mansión Him, pero yo tomé otro rumbo, fui directo al jardín, iría por unas cuantas flores para la habitación de Brick, Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, 16 años de edad, les contaré un poco de mi historia… Hace diez años, y sin ningún solo familiar, la familia Him, me _"adopto"_ para ser la guardaespaldas de su hijo mayor. Brick. Sin embargo…

Volví del jardín, me encontraba en la gran habitación de Brick, me dirigía a dejar las rosas rojas en un florero…

-Faltan tres días ¿Huh?- dijo Brick, que estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón que estaba en medio de toda la habitación, lo que dijo hizo que me detuviera a mirarlo con interrogación

-Una vez que sea mi cumpleaños, y me convierta en la cabeza de la familia Him, probablemente no me ataquen más… sería bueno que el tiempo avanzara rápidamente…- sonrió de una forma que solo el lo sabe hacer, pero… eso me entristeció más que nada…

-Tienes razón…- acerqué una rosa roja a mi rostro, y una sonrisa triste… en mis labios se formó…

"_Ese día… mi trabajo también habrá terminado… y diré Adiós a Brick"_ un agarré en mi muñeca me hizo despertar de mis _tonterías,_ era Brick…

-Justo ahora… ¿Qué estabas pensando?- me dedico una de sus cuantas miradas serias, cómo entrando en mis pensamientos supo realmente como me sentía sobre esos tres días faltantes… ¿_Qué debería hacer? ¿Saltar a sus brazos y decirle que no me quería separar de el? O ¿Comportarme como si no interesase, pero en verdad, me dolía? No sabia que hacer…_

-¿Nada?- sonreí de una forma que ni yo me la creí, y utilizando mi papel de _Guardaespaldas_, trataría de ocultar mis sentimientos

-No te preocupes mi Bricky, yo te protegeré- hice mueca como de quererle dar un beso

-Que asco- me enseño la lengua

-Si, a mi también me da asco- le volví a sonreír, pensando _"Púdrete maldito hijo de puta"_

-Esta bien, te protegeré, ya lo he hecho 1O años ¡3 días no serán nada, tonto!- traté de bromear con el… pero, creo que… no funciono

-Momoko- dirigí mi mirada hacia el, a pesar de que aun no me soltaba mi muñeca

-No pienso dejarte ir- me miro seriamente de nuevo, pero luego sonrió de medio lado, dando un aire pervertido, que me hizo sonrojar y hacer, a mi corazón palpitar…

-¿Q-qué estas diciendo idiota? No me digas ¿Piensas que voy a morir? No soy tan débil- reí, una forma de olvidar que ocultaba mis sentimientos, Brick quedo con cara de signo de interrogación

-Espera, eso no es lo que…-

-No podemos- me solté al fin, de su agarre… y ahora era yo, la que se ponía seria con él, perdiéndome en su rojiza mirada...

-Nuestra promesa no se romperá, hasta tu 18avo cumpleaños ¿Lo entiendes verdad, Brick?- se rindió, rascándose la cabeza

-En ese caso…-

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Ya era de noche, y me encontraba en mi cuarto, sentada enfrente de mi pequeño escritorio

"_¿Me darías un regalo de cumpleaños?"_ pensé por milésima vez, lo que de sus labios salió

Un regalo… ¿Qué debo hacer? No tengo dinero, ni siquiera recibo sueldo… alboroté mi fleco un poco, buscando de alguna manera una idea, mis orbes rosadas miraron al frente, había una foto de Brick y mía, juntos… cuando éramos pequeños, cuando tenía 6 años…

-Era tan pequeño entonces- sonreí con dulzura al tomarla en mis manos…

"_No pienso dejarte ir…"_ de nuevo esa frase en mi cabeza, acerque el retrato a mi frente

-No podemos… Brick- susurré con dolor

"_En tres días, te convertirás en la cabeza de un gran grupo financiero… lo sabes, ¿Verdad?"_

El ruido de algo quebrarse me despertó de mis pensamientos… ¡Era el cuarto de Brick! No pude ser… hasta ahora la casa siempre a estado segura… Brick… abrí la puerta con fuerza, ahora no importaba nada, solo que él estuviera bien

-¡¿BRICK?- grité buscándolo en la habitación, estaba sentado en el piso

-Estoy bien, solo- revolvió un poco su pelo, corrí hacia el sin importarme la ventana rota, lo abrace con todas mi fuerzas hasta ahora juntadas, tantas que hasta temblaba

-Gracias a dios…- casi sentía como si quisiera llorar

-Momoko…- de nuevo algo cayo al piso, haciendo que me separara de el

"_Maldición… lo hice sin pensarlo… que idiota"_ me di una cachetada mentalmente

-Algo se cayo- lo escuche decir, voltee al piso…

-Es la foto del _guardaespaldas_ de mi predecesor- susurró

"_Alguien que arriesgo su vida por proteger a su amo…"_

Brick se volvió a acostar en su cama, mientras yo sentada mirando a la ventana _"Vigilaba",_ mas bien pensaba…

"_Estoy agradecida de ser una niña abandonada…aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida por Brick… yo…"_

Y como si siempre estuviera dentro de mis pensamientos, de nuevo me llamo

-Momo- tallándose los ojos, y bostezando me hablo, fui hasta el borde de la cama

-Aun despierto ¿Brick?, estoy aquí, puedes dormir- sonreí

-¿Cuándo es que…?- me empujo hacia su cama, quedando sobre mi, acorralándome con sus brazos, si mirabas su rostro, un tono carmesí lo ocupaba, haciéndolo ver de algún modo… _tierno_

-Momoko- el que de sus labios saliera una y otra vez mi nombre… me encantaba, se acercó a mi cuello, con su aliento sobre el, cerré los ojos y mi cara ardía

-Empújame si no quieres que lo haga, si eres tu, puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad?- me dijo cerca de mi oído, y lamió parte de mi oreja, su cabello naranja caía sobre mi cara, haciéndome pequeñas cosquillas

"_No puedo, no puedo"_ es lo único que pensaba

-No puedo… hacerle algo así, a mi _amo_- hubo un silencio, se levanto de sobre mi y se alejo

-Es suficiente, vete de aquí-¿estaba bien lo que escuchaba?

-¿Brick…?-

-¡Es suficiente!- para que digo que no, en ese momento temblé… con la mirada que me envió y su tono de voz… era lo peor

-¡Ya no necesito un guardaespaldas nunca más!- pero, eso fue lo que más me dolía… Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, y me apoye en la puerta, dejándome caer sobre ella

"_Ya no necesito un guardaespaldas nunca más" ¿Eso fue lo que dijo, cierto?_

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii~Brick pov«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

La mueca en su cara, cuando me dijo que no me podia hacer eso, me rompió el corazón, quería decir que… _¿Aun no me veía como un chico cualquiera? _

Cerré mi puño con fuerza, lo pase por mi frente, finalizando con mi rojizo cabello…

-_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me impaciente tanto?-_ es que, no lo sé…

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii~ «-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Almorzábamos, pero, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, y eso me molestaba mas que nada

"_No quiero que estemos así… hoy es nuestro ultimo día juntos…"_

-Momoko- la llamé

-S-si- tartamudeo un poco, me levante saliendo del comedor, hacia la puerta

-Ven a mi cuarto después- voltee a verla

-_Tengo algo que decirte_- salí de ahí

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii****~Momoko pov«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Después de comer, siempre hay que caminar, era lo que estaba haciendo, caminar por la gran mansión Him, la que conozco desde hace 10 años, al caminar, lo que haces es… _pensar…_

-¿Algo que decirme? ¿Qué podrá ser?- puse mi mano en mi barbilla, casi al doblar la esquina de un pasillo, me detuve en seco cuando escuche a unas sirvientas _"chismeando_" en vez de trabajar…

"-¿Brick-sama va a comprometerse?"-oí que grito una… Brick… ¿Comprometerse?...

"-Así es, lo van a anunciar en la fiesta de mañana, lo escuche de sus hermanos"- le contestó la otra...

"_Tengo algo que decirte…" _recordé la voz de Brick… y mi corazón empezó a latir despacio, sentí que el tiempo se detenía… seguí mi camino, hasta la habitación de él, si… iría a que mi corazón se detuviera por completo, dejara de respirar y muriera sin ser correspondida, estaba a punto de llegar, a punto de doblar otra esquina, pero de nuevo escuche, como alguien salía de la habitación de Brick, y me escondí sin pensarlo, asome un poco la cabeza.

-Tengo que hablar con él…- ¿Eh? Esa voz…

-Tengo que hacerlo esta noche, o si no… cuando tome el poder, y tenga el control de la compañía, el descubrirá mi engaño- _El secretario del presidente, Mojo Jojo… ¿Ha estado tras Brick? ¡Debo decírselo!, _gire para salir corriendo de ahí, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya me habían golpeado en el estomago, sólo sentí como me desvanecía…

_Brick…_

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii****~Brick pov«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Me golpee con un mueble, estaba demasiado distraído que ni siquiera lo vi.…

-¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso…?- mire al pasillo vacío… y luego lleve mi mano al bolsillo trasero de mi traje, sacando un pequeño anillo plateado, con un corazón en medio incrustado el cual era rosa, sabía que era perfecto para Momoko, sonreí bobamente sin pensarlo, tal vez hasta me sonroje, miré a todos lados buscando que nadie me hubiera visto, volví a ver el anillo y lo guardé… seguí mi camino hacia la sala de eventos

"_Bep bep"_ sonó mi celular, lo tomé y contesté

-¿Sí?- abrí los ojos como platos cuando escuche _eso…_

….

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii****~Momoko pov«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

-!No vengas Brick!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, después de despertarme, observar bien donde me encontraba, creo que estaba en la terraza, después analizar la situación, solo NUNCA caigas en pánico, tenía las manos amarradas con un pedazo de mecate(¿cuerda?)

-¡Es inútil secuestrarme!- le dije a Mojo el cual sacaba una pistola y la cargaba

-¿Eso crees?- me apunto de repente, y luego a…

-Parece que no- voltee a ver, era el ascensor, apuntaba cada vez un pasillo más, ése idiota…

"_Cuando esa puerta se abra… será el fin para Brick…"_

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y ese estúpido cara de mono distraído, traté de desatarme del mecate, que por cierto, no sabía amarrar muy bien que digamos… en un instante lo deshice, pero solo un poco mas y lo podría atacar

-Coloqué una bomba aquí, cuando el elevador se habrá yo…- me levante lo mas rápido que pude y con mi una patada logre golpearlo en la mano y quitarle la pistola…

-¡No dejare que hagas eso!- el elevador se abrió, dejando ver a…

-¡MOMOKO!- gritó Brick, lo volteo a mirar… con cara de preocupación y unas lagrimas quieren salir, contenta de que este bien, corrí hacia el…

-¡¿Qué idiota vendría a salvar a su guardaespaldas?- lo empecé a golpear en el pecho, pero el tomo mis muñecas y empezó a reír y se acerco un poco más a mi

-Hace mucho que no te veía así-rió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

–Me alegra ver que estas bien- me miró

-¿Q-qué estas diciendo, no seas tonto?- miré al piso, ahora era yo la avergonzada, Mojo se levantó y nos tomo desprevenidos

-Ya que resultó así, haré volar toda la existencia de mi engaño junto con esta compañía- rió como maniaco… mejor dicho, como idiota, espera… ¿También a puesto una bomba en la compañía? ¡Será bastardo….! Iba a ir a golpearlo, pero Brick me tomo del brazo

-¡No le hagas caso! A lo mejor es una amenaza, ¡Vámonos de aquí!- me gritó, pero…

"_Coloqué una bomba aquí…" recordé sus estúpidas palabras_

"_No es una amenaza, si no nos apuramos, y salimos por ese elevador… este lugar explotara… pero si no voy tras Mojo… la compañía de Brick…"_

Inconcientemente yo… pensé que era lo mejor para el… lo voltee a ver, y me acerque, me puse un poco de puntitas, solo fue un roce de labios, un pequeño tacto de ellos sobre los míos, pero fue… _mágico_, a pesar de la _situación_ en la que nos encontrábamos… me separe, él lucía un rostro sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado, igual que yo…

"_Nunca creí, ser capaz de ponerlo en palabras, aun si muriera… pero, si este es el ultimo… entonces… yo..." apreté el botón de ir hacia abajo, del elevador…_

_-Te quise… todo este tiempo… Te quiero, Brick-_ una lágrima se resbaló, le di mi mejor sonrisa…

_-Adiós… Brick_- apreté mis labios, y el no sabía ya que cara poner… lo empuje, y se pegó contra la pared del ascensor, que se fuera rápido, entre más lejos estuviera mejor…

-¡Momoko!- su rostro, sus muecas cuando gritaba mi nombre, quiso correr a alcanzarme, pero la puerta se cerró, debía agradecerme, le salvé la vida, reí, irónicamente. Nunca lo volvería a ver… este era _el adiós_… sequé mis lagrimas y voltee para encarar a Mojo, le daría su merecido…

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii****~Brick pov«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Golpee el ascensor con fuerza, _¿Qué le pasaba a esa idiota?_

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

-¿_Adiós?_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? Si aún no te he dado el anillo… ¡Cómo si te fuera a dejar morir así como así imbécil!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las puertas se abrían, salí corriendo de ahí… esto no se iba a quedar así… pero una explosión me hizo detenerme… ¿Una explosión? Si esa tonta muere, jamás se lo perdonare…

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii****~Momoko pov«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Ya lo tenía en frente y acorralado... pero no, tenía que abrir su sucia bocota

-Es sorprendente, la lealtad que demuestras, admirable, no tengo tal lealtad- rió

-¿Lealtad? No creo que sea así-

-La familia Him, me recogió cuando yo no tenía ningún familiar… el cuerpo que me brindó calor, cuando hacia frío mientras yo temblaba… fue muy calido, eso es todo-

-Eso no me importa, me da pena que seas la guardaespaldas de la familia Him, por generaciones ¿Tan solo serás el _sacrificio_?-

-Tú… eres el que me da pena- lo miré con tranquilidad, que pareció sorprenderlo

-Pero ese Him, por el cual has arriesgado tu vida en proteger, puede deshacerse de ti tan fácilmente…- el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose, lo hizo callar, y a mí, voltear… no podía ser… le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra… ese idiota… agarrado de una escalera… _Brick…_

-¡MOMOKO!- gritaba, pero de algún modo, saber que estaba bien, y que se preocupo por mi, me hacia sentir feliz… corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso, y salté sin pensarlo yendo a sus brazos, mi único refugio cuando tenía 6 años…

"_Si te vuelvo a ver… no dudaré, e iré corriendo a tus brazos…"_

-¡BRICK!- me abrazó por la cintura, y me acerco a él… a recibir... mi segundo beso…

-Momoko… vamos… - sonreí tan feliz, de estar a su lado, de ser correspondida, de estar con el amor de mi vida…

-a casarnos- dijo el con un sonrojo, que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos

-¿Eh? ¿CASARNOS?-

* * *

><p>Fin :D, mucho cambio de pov verdad ¬w¬... emmm ._. gracias por todos sus review de la historia anterior -hace reverencia- Debería estar acabando la historia de DGM ._. pero siendo sincera no tengo imaginacion x.x meno me voy ¬¬ a jugar zelda :L xd<p> 


End file.
